You and Me
by wikelia
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid and Hiccup have a series of meetings and realize that when they're together, something just has to go wrong. Oneshot.


**Inspired by Hum Tum - while literally translates to "You Me." I finally watched it - so cute! And I know I haven't updated lately, so…**

Two hours had passed since the flight had taken off and yet Hiccup had not spoken two words to the woman next to him, only observed her.

And drawn her.

He couldn't help it, she was beautiful! And if he happened to have a napkin and pencil, it wasn't his fault his hand moved without his consent to sketch even the light freckles dotting her nose.

It was only when he finally asked for her name that she noticed the drawing.

"Astrid...Hofferson." She touched his hand and all of a sudden there was a loud creaking sound, and the next thing they knew they had to make a stop because there were some problems with the plane.

Hiccup only managed to get his name out as well ("Henry Haddock. But everyone calls me Hiccup.") before she had stormed away from him.

He did chase her, to his credit. But it was a bad idea.

"Who do you think you are, drawing me?" she had yelled at him, with people staring. "We just met - unless you're some kind of secret stalker - and already you think you're allowed to do that?"

Any attraction that he might have been feeling towards her disappeared after that. It was just a drawing. A quick sketch of her face. Which he had given to her!

They had a shouting match, and finally Astrid stomped her foot and said, "Just leave me alone, Henry! Whatever ending this story has, it's happening right now! The end!"

"Fine!" he shouted back. "See if I care!"

(He cared, just a little bit.)

They both turned and stormed away from each other, neither looking back to spare a glance.

* * *

The second time he saw her, they both collided into one another.

The funny thing was that apologies seemed to be on the tip of her tongue just as much as it was on his, but it was cut off.

"Astrid Hofferson?" he asked in disbelief. She looked a little different from a year ago, her hair was shorter but still braided. And her eyes were bluer.

A person next to them tripped as he was jogging and Hiccup scowled a little. First time they touched a plane had to have an emergency landing, and the second time a poor chap tripped on his own feet. She was a curse. Beautiful, but a curse.

Her eyes were narrowed, and she shoved past him, hissing, "I hope I never see you again!"

"Same here!" he called out, and even though people stared at him oddly, he considered it a win as he and the blonde beauty ran away from each other once more.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson - the girl from the plane, was getting married. It seemed impossible.

What was more impossible was that he, through his mother's wedding business, found himself helping with her wedding.

(And of course when they collided into each other again, the universe decided that the worker teetering on a high ladder should pay the price.)

Her husband was perfect for her. He was serious, he was hardworking, and he obviously loved the woman to bits.

The most enjoyable part of the whole wedding planning that he had been forced into was that finally, him and Astrid were past shouting insults at each other. They still called each other out - her on his dorkiness, him on her temper - but it was friendly, teasing. The day of her wedding, he smiled much more, seeing her so radiant.

And it was the first time there, at the airport to see her off with her husband, that he felt upset at their parting.

A miracle happened though, because Astrid turned around and waved at him with a bright smile, and his heart soared a little.

* * *

The blonde hair popped her image into his mind before he could even connect a name to it. Either way, Hiccup was glad to see Astrid Hofferson on the same train as him, and he sat down in front of her, claiming, "It's been way too long!"

"Hiccup Haddock?" Her eyes, which had been downcast, lit up when she saw him. "Hey, how have you been?"

Hiccup nudged her knees playfully, and he almost didn't notice that as soon as he did a woman dropped her purse and spilled its contents. "Oh, you know. I've actually illustrated some children's books."

Astrid smiled politely and that was when he noticed how stiffly she was sitting. But it didn't seem abnormal. It seemed like this was who she was now.

As she got off the train, he followed, stopping right after she stepped outside. "So, how's...Eret, right?"

Her face paled, her fists clenched, and she murmured, "Eret is no longer in my life," before the door closed and the image of her walking away blurred as the train sped on.

* * *

Later, after contacting a few people, he did find out that Eret had died in a car accident, only a year after their marriage, and that Astrid had been distant ever since.

It wasn't a good feeling, the worry he felt for her. It wasn't good that he hunted her down and made her smile again. It wasn't good that they became close friends.

Because after months of it, he was looking at her differently. Although it had been two years since her husband had passed and she was slowly moving on, it felt wrong to feel anything about her.

But damn, Hiccup had to be an ignorant fool if he didn't notice that beautiful gleam in her eyes when they bickered.

And he had to be heartless if his eyes didn't blur when she cried into his chest.

And he had to be a idiot, if, when she kissed his lips, he didn't kiss back.

Which is exactly what he did. So he was an idiot.

It was after he had ranted about exactly why they weren't good for each other that she had looked hurt and walked past him, their shoulders brushing.

As she walked out of the street - and his life - he didn't even pretend to be surprised when someone slipped in front of him.

* * *

The rain in January should have been his hint.

Hiccup knew it was odd, but he had been in a funk for a while - a year! Exactly a year since he had last seen those gorgeous blue eyes! - and it took him voicing his thoughts about the weather out loud for a voice to respond, "Hiccup, you must have noticed, every time we meet, something goes wrong."

His heart skipped a beat as he turned around and saw Astrid Hofferson, the girl from the plane, the spirited, passionate woman he had fallen hard for.

They didn't speak any more words before they were reaching for each other and kissing. Her lips tasted even better than he remembered, although it might have been because now he was actually responding to them.

The rain might have stopped, it might have started snowing. He wouldn't be able to notice, even after they stopped kissing, because then they were finally walking in the same direction, hand in hand, and that was all that mattered. Her and him. Hiccup and Astrid.

 **My writing is so very rusty after this long!**


End file.
